storyline number 2 about Veronica
by solidshows
Summary: it's about Veronica gets a text from someone she knows from new York then later Veronica shoot this person friend by accident so this person blackmail Veronica then later this person blackmail Veronica to kill this person ex boyfriend then later her friends and family found out so she goes on the run


-Veronica is laying in her bed then she get a text from someone then before she goes outside her parents are sitting at the table ask were she is going she lie and say she is going to see Archie then she goes outside late at night , am calling this person sam so sam

sam :you might not remember me but we went to school together in new York and I want you to do something for me because if you don't I will tell everyone including your friends what you did in new York then they just talk then sam kidnap v and make Veronica go with her at her house

then at sam house they talk then later Veronica beg her to let her go because she want to return to her apartment

v: just let me go I will do anything then her and Sam continue talking then Sam and v struggle with the gun then Sam friend walk in and v accidentally shoot sam friend

Sam : what did you do , then Veronica start worrying

V: I did not mean to am sorry

Sam : here is what is going to happen I will call you when I need you and you will do what I say because if you don't I will tell the cops

V: I did not mean to am sorry

Sam : here is what is going to happen I will call you when I need you and you will do what I say because if you don't I will tell the cops

V: ok fine

then Veronica call her mom and lie and tell her mom that she is sleeping at Archie house then next morning she wake up at sam house

sam: i can make you a deal i wont tell sheriff Keller about what you did if you do what i ask with no questions ask

then her parents are worried they call Archie to ask about Veronica but Archie said she is not with him

then Veronica and sam just talk then 2 hours later Veronica leave sam place and return to her apartment and her parents are happy to see her

a week later Veronica is at school sitting with her friends then she got a call from sam so she tell her friends she will be right back so she goes outside school to talk

sam: ok I need you to kill my ex boyfriend tonight

v: you want me to do what

Sam : look for the past few days and weeks he been stalking me so I need you to kill him

Veronica is surprise and tell her how could you say that to me I won't do it ,am not a killer , how could you say that to me then sam ask Veronica to meet at her house to talk so Veronica said fine then v close the phone then she goes inside the school said to her friends Archie I have to go now my parents need me

then she goes to sam house angry veronica: how could you say that to me am not a killer then

sam said : we made a deal you will do as I say with no questions ask so you will go to my ex house at 8pm , so sam give v the address and a gun then Veronica leave

then later she is nervous in her room and all day nervous then she see the clock turn 8pm so she grab her purse then tell her parents

V: am sleeping over at Archie house

then she go to the ex house that is by the beach she knock his door he open said to her who are you

V: am sam friend and she gave me a message to deliver, she pull the gun point it at him then they both go in his house he is sitting at the couch he is scared and she is yelling at him

veronica : the stalking have to stop it need to end now , i have to do this sam is forcing me , am sorry i dont have any other choice then she shot him twice then his friend come in the room shock he was going to call the cops but she shot him twice then Veronica start crying v: what have I done , what have I done then she put the gun in her purse and run out of the house

then she goes to sam house crying , veronica : are you happy now is done , I killed him

sam said : what happen when you got there then Veronica explain that he was shock to see her and that she shot him twice then his friend came in the room and she shot him because he was going to call the cops

Veronica : how am going to face my parents and my friends

sam : everything is going to be ok , act normal in front of you friends and parents , lying is what you good at Veronica : no everything is not ok look what you made me do yesterday

then at the lodge place hermine get a call from the principal

hermine : what , what do you mean she is not in school , thanks for letting me know , then hermine close the phone hiram: what is going on

hermine : Veronica did not go to school today then hermine try to call Veronica Veronica : hello mother

hermine : Veronica were are you because the school called and said you are in school so you better explain

Veronica : am with Archie his dad need help with something

hermine : oh ok

then at the school

Archie : have any of you guys seen Veronica

Betty : no , why Archie what is wrong Archie : am worried about Veronica since yesterday she went home in the middle of school I have not seen her and I try calling her but she is not answering the phone and today she did not come to school and I still have not seen her , I try calling her but straight to voicemail , Betty : try calling her now , then Archie is calling v

v : hello

Archie : Veronica is everything ok you left in the middle of school yesterday and today you did not come and I try calling you yesterday but you did not answer the phone so is everything ok , you can tell me anything

Veronica : Everything is fine Archie , am with my parents they need me today Archie : oh ok as long as your ok

sam : look you have nothing to worry about since you did me a favor yesterday am not telling anyone about last week and yesterday , why don't we get some fresh air

Veronica : that is a good idea Les go , they go out

couple hours later hermine call Veronica Veronica : hello mother what you want hermine : I just want to know if everything is ok because yesterday you spend so much time with Archie and slept over and today you have not come home at all and I just want to know if everything is ok Veronica : everything is fine I just want some air from you and dad , all this drama going on with our family is to much I can't take it , I need some space from you and dad

hermine : look am sorry about that , Veronica : I have to go and am sleeping over at Archie again

hermine : ok but come home so we can discuss this

Veronica : sure, bye mom

hermine : bye

Veronica : sam Les go home now

couple minutes later they are at sam house

sam : look Veronica as much as I enjoy spending time with you , you have to go home , you can't stay here forever , you can visit anytime , but you have to go home , you have to face your parents and friends at some point , you seen today how your boyfriend and mom calling you worried about you , so is best for tomorrow for you to go home and forget what happened yesterday and last week Veronica : your right , thank you , I needed to hear that , I will go home tomorrow , thanks for the good advice

sam : no problem anytime

at Archie room he calls v

Veronica : hello Archie

Archie : hi ronnie Les hang out now Veronica : sorry I can't hang I have to help my parents with something

Archie : oh ok bye and they both close the phone

Archie goes to his kitchen

Archie : dad I need you to give me some advice

Fred : sure Archie and they both sit on the table

Archie : dad I don't know what to do Veronica been distant and I don't know what to do and I called her today she said she is helping her parents

Fred : here is an idea why don't you go to her apartment and supprise her right now

Archie : that is a great idea thanks

Archie grab his things then went out of his house

Archie nock at the lodges door and hermine open the door

hermine : hi Archie come in Veronica is not home

Archie : what do you mean she is not home she told me she is at home helping you guys

hermine : well she told us she is with you , hermine call v

Veronica : hello mother what do you want hermine : were are you and Dont tell me you are at Archie house because Archie is here and he said you are not with him Veronica : mom can you calm down , fine am going to tell you were i am , i am at a friend house

hermine : come home right now so we can discuss this , come home now Veronica : ok fine , they both close the phone

Veronica : I have to go thanks for making me feel better

sam : your welcome and sorry for what I did when we first met that was wrong of me to do and am also sorry for threaten you with what you did the day we met Veronica : it's ok and am sorry for what I did in new York , I was a different person back then and am different now , coming to this town change me for the better and the day we met I was scared of you then when we made that deal I was not scared of you anymore but I was scared of what you might do and yesterday when you called me wile I was at school I was scared of what you might do then today when you told me how you won't tell anyone about what happened yesterday and the day we met I am not afraid of what you might do anymore

sam: it's ok you don't have to apologise about because now I can see you are a different person now ,you can visit anytime

v : thanks , v leaves the house

Veronica walk in her apartment Veronica : what, am here what do you want

hermine : sit down you are going to tell us were you were when you said you are with Archie

Veronica : fine I will tell you , yesterday I left in the middle of school because I got a call from my friend she was in the hospital because she broke her hand so I went to the hospital to help her and I slept over her house to help her hermine : and who is this friend of yours we don't know her

Veronica : does it matter who my friend is , so today I was helping her all day , there I told you were I was can I leave now

hermine : not yet sit back down , you still have not told us about last week when you left in the middle of night

Veronica : fine , last week I was in my room thinking then I decided to get some air because I was thinking about our family problems and I just need to get some fresh air then I went to my friend house because I did not want to go back home so I went to my friend house so I can calm down and she made me feel better , hermine : what ,how could you tell our family secret to a stranger

Veronica : can you relax I did not tell her our family secret , I only tell her that there is some family drama and that is to much for me and that I could not take it anymore and she made me feel better she gave me great advice , now I told you were I was am going to leave now , v goes to her room she see an article about the cops finding the 2 guys she killed yesterday she start crying , Archie knock on her room door

Archie : Veronica can you please talk to me I can help you , Mr and Mrs lodge am going to go now then Archie leave , hiram : what are we gonna do with her , she have to know that her behaviour lately is unacceptable , hey Veronica can you come out we need to talk

Veronica come out of her room , they sit on the table

hermine : what you did yesterday and last week was wrong and can not happen again got it or else am going to send you back to New York

Veronica : well you can't do that because if you do I will tell the cops all our family secrets and all about your plans for Riverdale

hermine : you cant do that because you will be rating yourself out , you see you been helping me and your father in our plans for Riverdale then Veronica leaves the table and goes to her room

then 1 month later , v is sitting in school with her friends she decided to use the bathroom

veronica : am going to use the restroom then a detective come and ask Archie and Betty and cherl that a witness describe the person who killed these man then couple minutes later v come back from the bathroom and overhear the detective say that they send him a picture of the killer and that it's someone on there friends group then v walk fast out of school

she goes to her house and run into her room pack then she see one of her old fake passport so she put it in her purse then she leave her parents a note then she put the note on the table

then at school

Archie : can i see a picture and the detective show him v picture then Archie is shock

archie : it can't be , are you sure then Betty see the picture

betty : oh my God

then v leave her apartment then goes in the cap and she is heading to New York on her way to new York

Archie in school

archie: she did not come back from the bathroom , am going to look for her in the bathroom and Betty decided to come with then when they don't find her in the bathroom they decided to go to her house

when they arrive at her house they see her parents shock and upset and hermine have the letter v wrote in her hand they tell Betty and Archie that she is gone

then v arrive at the hotel In new york she said her name is Ronnie Sanders and that she would like to check in then veronica goes in her hotel room

archie: mr and mrs lodge both of you need to hear this today a detective came to school and told us that veronica is the one who killed these two men

hiram : what , that is impossible she wont do that , she is not a murder , she wont do that , are you sure

archie : yes am sure the detective confirm it by showing us a picture a witness identify

hermine : i cant believe she would do something like this , what was she thinking

archie : i have no idea what she was thinking the only person to answer this question is veronica , i have to go now bye

hermine: bye archie thanks for letting me know , then archie leave then hermine try calling veronica but v is not answering the phone call so hermine try calling her 20 times but still veronica is not picking up

hermine : it goes straight to voicemail , what are we going to do with her , how could she do something like this

next day veronica is at the bar she meet a guy name jake

jake : hello am jake am a lawyer and am not afraid to break some rules

veronica : nice to meet you am ...ronnie sanders and i live in new york , then veronica lie to jake and tell him fake story abut her life

jake : this is my friend leon he is a bartender

v: nice to meet you , leon : you to and since you are jake friend now , you can drink for free

veronica : thanks even tho i can pay for my drink , then veronica and jake just continue talking

veronica: i have to go now bye

jake : bye , i will see you tomorrow since we live in the same hotel then Veronica leave

then one month later leon is in riverdale visiting his cousin when he see the news on tv and it has v picture and that she is wanted so leon call jake right away

leon : jake there something you should know about the women who claim to be ronnie she been lying all this time about who she is , so leon tell jake all about veronica

then veronica and jake are arguing with each other in her hotel room, he is yelling at her

jake : how could you lie to me all this time , i dont know who you are anymore , you been lying about who you are all this time , i had to find out the truth from my friend leon , i dont know you anymore i thought i did

veronica : just let me explain yes i know i lie about who i am but it was for a good reason because in riverdale everyone is looking for me for killing 2 men , i promise you am not a murder its just my friend force me to do it and i was afraid to tell you who i am because if i told you who i realy am you will not want to my friend and hang with me and to honest i was and sill am trying to make a fresh start thats why i came to new york with a new name and the part about living in new york is true because before coming to riverdale i did live in new york with my parent and i promise you my feelings for you are real

jake : i dont want to see you ever again and dont ever call me then jake storm out so veronica sit on her bed start crying then she calls her mom and leaves a voice mail confessing

veronica : hi mom i have decided that its time for both you and dad to know the truth , the truth is 2 month later i meet a women my age name sam the night i told you i was going to archie house so then sam kidnap me then wile fighting for the gun i shot sam friend by accident so then sam told me she will keep this secret and that i have to do what she ask or else she will tell the cops so then it was one week later so she called me in the middle of the school so i went outside the school to talk to her and she told me that i had to kill her ex boyfriend or else she will tell the cops so of curse i refuse to do it then after talking to her i went inside the school and lie to archie and told him you needed me then i went t sam house i told her that i refuse to do it then she convince me to do and she gave me a gun and the address so then later at 8 i went to his house we talked then i shot him twice then his friend came in the room he was going to call the cops on me so i shot him twice because i was scared i did not know what tp do then after that i went to sam house and slept over because i was afraid to go home , afraid to see me like this , i just had to kill those men i had no other choice then next day i try acting normal in front of you and everyone then last month i overhead the detective talking to archie and betty so i just know i had to run home and pack my begs and came to new york because i knew the secret was going to be out , i really home one day you will forgive me and see me as this good person that i am because i dont know what i will do without you and dad plus i always forgive all the things you and your dad do so i really hope you will have in your heart to forgive me , i know i messed up and its on me , i just dont know what to i dont want to go to jail , am scared , am really scared that is why i left riverdae its because am scared and am afraid to come back ,the cops are looking for me i dont if i can come back , i will always love you mom and dont worry about me because am going to be fine so now you know the full truth am going to go bye then the the lodge house hermine come in the living room see that v left a message so hear the message then she calls archie and betty then archie and betty come in the lodge house then betty hiram and hermine and archie hear the message veronica left then couple minutes later , hermine and hiram and archie and betty are shocked

hermine : oh wow i cant believe what we just heard in the message will that explain the motive , am calling her right now , am still processing what just happen , am calling her now so hermine calls veronica then veronica answer it veronica : hello mom , am glad you called because i miss you

hermine: finaly you picked up since last month me and your father been worried about you every day wondering if your ok then veronica and hermine just talk hermine : you need to come back and confess to the cops the truth and i know you are scared am am going to be with you every step of the way because you cant hide forever , actions have consequences so you cant hide forever you have to face what you did , you have to come back

veronica : your right i have to come back and confess i cant hide forever thanks mom , am going to come back tomorrow next day at the airport veronica call jake veronica: hey jake just letting you know that i told my parents the truth and today am coming back to riverdale and going to confess the truth to the cops , am sorry for lying i really hope you will understand one day and forgive me anyways i have to go now my flight came goodbye and hope to see you again

then couple hours later veronica is in riverdale and she goes in the police station with her mom and dad and archie and betty supporting her , so veronica tells the cops she want tp confess then she goes to interrogation room she confess everything to the cops and they are asking her questions then she goes to jail

then 3 month later she gets out her friends and parents are waiting for her , she see her family and friends

hermine : welcome back then veronica and her family and friends go to the lodge home , end of story.


End file.
